


Own The Night

by xoElle23



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, WWE SummerSlam, the shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoElle23/pseuds/xoElle23
Summary: aka Dean’s return and Summerslam 2018.  pure fluff.





	Own The Night

**Author's Note:**

> To be completely honest, I don’t even know what the fuck this is. I started with the intention of writing Rolleigns, but with Dean back I just couldn’t ignore him, and then this thing wound up as the result.

When Dean returns the week before Summerslam, Seth knows everything is going to work out. 

Dean is back; better than ever. His injury is healed and the lunatic looks even more deranged, which he never thought possible, and he’s more than ready to jump back into the fray. Which is a good thing, because Seth is in serious need of some backup.

It’s not perfect yet. Before the big reveal both brothers had been back in medical, getting an update and trying not to wince at the redness in Roman’s eyes. Of course the Big Dog is nothing but pissed- his determination to claim what is rightfully his now stronger than ever. He’s not happy, but he’s okay. And it’s only then (and perhaps also after a few firm nudges and mild threats) that the Kingslayer and Lunatic Fringe head for the ring.

Not to sound cocky, but the return is epic. Everyone in the crowd is on their feet, roaring with joy, Renee is on commentary, and Dean has a glimmer in his eye that Seth knows has been missing for the better part of almost nine months. 

After a little ass has been kicked, the three of them reconvene backstage, smiles wide as they revel in the feeling of all being back in the same place once again. 

It’s been a long time. It feels right.

-

When the night of Summerslam finally arrives, for once, Seth doesn’t have the entire match mapped out. And, even more shockingly, he’s done so on purpose.

Because he just knows. Tonight is their night.

It just makes sense. Everything adds up. It feels right. They’re back together, they’re ready, it’s time. 

“Jesus, close your mouth. It’s not that big of a deal,” he scowls, giving the closest brother a shove as he drops down on the locker room bench and begins to lace his boots. Being in the main event, technically Roman is supposed to have this particular space reserved privately, a detail that himself and Ambrose had quickly ignored when dropping off their bags hours earlier. 

“You’re kidding right? You don’t have a plan?” Dean gives him a hard look from his folding chair before taking a big bite of the ham sandwich in his hands. “I’ve been back less than a week and already hell’s frozen over.”

Seth grimaces slightly, thankful he isn’t within reach of the stray sandwich bits flying out of his friend’s mouth. 

“I didn’t say I didn’t have a plan,” he clarifies, “I just don’t have it dissected down to the minute. Because I don’t need to. As long as no deli meat winds up in my eye,” he sends the other man a sharp look, receiving a cheerful middle finger in response, “-we should be good.”

“All I’m sayin’ is it’s pretty fuckin’ weird. I mean, you don’t have to screw yourself out of the IC title just so we can go back to the tag belts.” 

“What?” Seth yelps, while Ambrose continues as though he hadn’t been interrupted.

“We’ll just do both. I mean, the B team? Seriously?” Dean’s eyebrows raise, “I’m out for a few months and this is who’s running the tag team division now?”

“I’m not screwing myself out of the title. That’s MY championship.” Rollins says firmly. “And I’m taking it back tonight. You just make sure Drew doesn’t try anything and I’ll take care of the rest. And as far as the tag titles go, we can worry about that later,” he rolls his eyes, “I’ve been a little preoccupied these days since both my tag team partners got hurt.”

Dean frowns. “Yeah, what does that say about you? First Balor, then me, then Jordan- maybe I should stay back here tonight. Don’t wanna press my luck.”

“You’re an ass.”

“An ass that you need to watch your ass. And hey, by the way, Jason Jordan?” The Lunatic winces, as if even speaking of the man irritates him, “What the hell was that? I bust my arm and you buddy up with Kurt Angle’s son?”

“That wasn’t up to me,” Seth is quick to defend, “I don’t even wanna talk about it. We got lucky a few times but Jesus...”

“I mean seriously, if you’re gonna replace me at least do it with someone decent,” Ambrose quips, “I didn’t realize you signed up for the Big Brother program.”

“Hey, I did my best.”

“No, hey, I know. It was precious. Really. The way you took him under your wing. I’m sure it was even better in person; with you callin’ him Jay and him saving you a seat in catering,”

“Dude,”

“Just tell me one thing,” Dean begs, “Did he have friendship bracelets made? Please, I need to know these things,”

“I swear-”

“Can I just say somethin’?” Roman finally appears from the bathroom and grins, “I’ve missed this.” 

He really has. True, he’s often wanted to strangle them both or put them in one of those giant friendship shirts typically used to punish children, but he’s missed the three of them together; on the road, getting ready to go out and kick ass, and celebrating their victories. He’s missed their brotherhood, even if it includes Seth and Dean’s bickering. 

The latter quickly abandon their banter and meet Roman in the center of the room.

“Big night tonight,” he states the obvious, both brothers nodding in acknowledgement before Seth speaks up.

“We’ve got this,” he says firmly, his tone leaving no room for even a trace of doubt. “The Lunatic is back and ready for action,” he claps Dean’s shoulder with a grin, “-ready to keep McIntyre in his place and show him who’s boss. Which means I can take back what’s mine from Ziggler.” 

He meets both his brothers’ eyes with a smirk before turning to Roman. “And this guy right here. You’ve had your downfalls, you’ve made some mistakes, got screwed over; You’ve done this. But tonight… Tonight it all comes to fruition. Every fight, every drop of blood, every brawl; every handcuffed, pepper sprayed, banned from the building _bullshit_ \- it all ends tonight. Those were the battles- tonight you end the war! Tonight you are walking out of this arena as Universal Champion.”

“And then you’re buying the beers!” Dean adds cheerfully. 

Seth rolls his eyes before focusing again. “Tonight is ours, boys,” he throws out his fist between them, meeting both their gazes. “We’ve got this.”

The Lunatic quickly extends his fist. “You’re goddamn right we do,” he confirms, the duo leaving Roman no other choice, as he places his own fist into the pile, but to smile.

“Believe that.” 

_**fin.** _


End file.
